In recent years, rotary electric machines such as electric motors and electric generators are required to have high outputs and small sizes. An example means for solving this request is to narrow the width of the slot opening of the stator.
That is, if the slot opening width is narrowed, the magnetic resistance is reduced, and the efficiency of the rotary electric machine is improved. This enables the rotary electric machine to have a small size and high output.
However, there is a problem that if the slot opening width is narrowed, the coil is difficult to be mounted to the slot.
As a stator that solves such a problem, a stator has been proposed in which: a tooth includes a tooth body portion and a tooth tip portion; and after the coil is mounted, the tooth tip portion is opened toward a slot side, which is the outer side in the circumferential direction, to be worked into the form of a shoe, whereby the slot opening width is narrowed (for example, see Patent Document 1).